


I Wanna Be The Very Best

by mackzdaddy



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pokemon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackzdaddy/pseuds/mackzdaddy
Summary: Cada mañana Li Wenhan jura que su vecino está cantando el tema de Pokémon.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 1





	I Wanna Be The Very Best

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Wanna Be The Very Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408181) by [larkspxrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspxrs/pseuds/larkspxrs). 



> La autora no me dio permiso para traducir este drabble. Es de hace cinco años y todas sus redes sociales han sido abandonadas hace tres o cuatro. No intento faltarle el respeto o adueñarme su trabajo. Todos los créditos a ella.

―¡Quiero ser el mejor de todos, como nadie nunca lo fue!

Li Wenhan maldice por el hecho de que su apartamento tiene paredes muy delgadas y de que cada mañana ni siquiera necesita un despertador para levantarse.

¿Por qué?

Todas las mañanas, exactamente a las 6 de la mañana, su nuevo vecino canta-grita las canciones de Pokémon comenzando desde la primera temporada y terminando con las de la nueva serie XY. Ya no es necesario gastar dinero en un nuevo despertador, Wenhan siempre se despertará con el canto de su vecino.

Al menos tenía una bonita voz.

Se obligó a salir de la cama y comenzó su día como cualquier otro.

Cuando finalmente salió del apartamento, se dirigió a sus clases normalmente, pasando el rato con sus amigos entre cada clase y dirigiéndose a la biblioteca para estudiar.

Pero, el verdadero problema comenzaba ahora.

Li Wenhan fue bendecido con muchas cosas, una buena apariencia, buenos músculos, un cerebro que funcionaba perfectamente, pero había solo un problema. Su memoria era terrible.

Así que así es como consigue quedarse fuera de su propio apartamento.

Es tarde en la noche y él sabe que no hay nadie realmente despierto en ese momento para ayudarlo, y la única opción que tiene en este momento es ir a pedir ayuda a su vecino que canta el tema de Pokémon.

Al llamar a la puerta, no sabe qué esperar de un chico que canta Pokémon todas las mañanas, pero es recibido con una cara sonriente y un 'hola'.

Después de explicarle su situación al chico, que se hace llamar Seungyoun, inmediatamente le prepara la cena y terminan envueltos en un acalorado partido de fútbol en su xbox.

Es entonces cuando Wenhan menciona que lo escucha cantar Pokémon todas las mañanas.

―Espera, ¿tú escuchaste eso?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Wenhan le responde: ―Sí, las paredes aquí no son muy gruesas.

Seungyoun se ve un poco avergonzado y eso impulsa a Wenhan para soltarle un pequeño secreto.

―Aunque en realidad me gusta, suenas bien y me gusta Pokémon.

La sonrisa que se extiende por el rostro de Seungyoun es hermosa y Wenhan cae enamorado de alguna manera. ¿Cómo suceden estas cosas? No tiene ni idea.

―Mi Pokémon favorito es probablemente Smeargle o Banette, ¿el tuyo? ―la cabeza de Seungyoun está inclinada y la genuina curiosidad en su rostro solo hace que una sonrisa aparezca en el rostro de Wenhan.

―Luvdisc.


End file.
